Awakened Melody
by WonderweiresslWandererwonders
Summary: I wouldn't want to give the details wouldn't I? :P :) YoruSoi love story with a twist (Yuri) Yoruichi finally reunited with Soifon but FATE really doesn't want them to.. soooo this is the START of 'something else'.. RATED M for future violence and sexual intimacy hehe.. i kind of don't know how to summarize..try and READ maybe you'll find something interesting...


Ugh Hello! :)

Sooo, This is my very First attempt in writing a story.. In this case, a fan fiction.. ehehe

Comments, reviews, and opinions will be appreciated, be it positive or negative.. just don't burn me :D

hmm..this chapter or it was kind of a prologue I think because it wasn't too long to be a chapter was fresh and unedited... It was still on its rawest form so I apologize if there were mistakes...

hmm.. I own the PLOT but I don't own the Characters... What I have in my mind (current plot in my dark world) is SICK...

The characters may be slightly different from the anime.. (yes, there will absolutely be a difference..I'm not perfect :) )

Hope you'd enjoy so I wouldn't feel as if I have wasted 5-10 minutes of your life

**WONDERWEIRESSlWandererWonders**

* * *

Soifon found herself outside Yoruichi's private quarter... She can't sleep.. Something was bothering her.. she was worried about yoruichi..but after hearing those moans and pants she regretted checking up on her...

and what else she can do? yoruichi was the captain of second division..she can take care of herself but then again she was here, outside her door, frozen on the spot...

she sighed and slowly turned around to get back to her own quarter when the shoji door opened...

Soi.. Yoruichi's voice was low and husky..as if whispering soi's name

Soifon almost jumped, shocked..

I'm sorry for bothering you Yoruichi-taicho..I was just 'worried' about you

Yoruichi hugged Soifon tightly from behind..enough for soi to notice that yoruichi was naked..

Sleep with me...Yoruichi whispered to her ears..

Soi was once again shocked... would Yoruichi really wants to have threesome with her?!

Yoruichi laughed as if reading Soi's mind.. There's no one in there and I dont plan on sharing you either...

Soifon knows that she looked like Soifon-taicho.. Yoruichi's lover.. and she knows about the possiblity of Yoruichi using her.. It somehow pained her but she wants to make yoruichi happy..because she knows the feeling of being alone..she wanted to share yoruichi's pain..

she never opened up that topic to yoruichi as she was avoiding being too clingy and needy...

so here they are..here she was.. in Yoruichi's room, in her bed..with her.. fucking... hard

It has been like this since the day she became part of the stealth force...

Yoruichi cupped Soifon's left breast while she licks soi's right nipple..

Hmm..ah..ha..ha Soifon was trying to keep quiet..fighting those moans from slipping out her mouth.. but yoruichi was soo good at this..sooo good that she keeps on coming back every fucking night..

yoruichi's left hand tavel's south..while her right hand was still busy on massaging soi's mounds..

her lips was placing hot wet kisses all over soi's stomach..slowly going downwards.. following her left hand which was now massaging soi's clit..

Soifon bucked her hips upwards, begging for more from yoruichi.. anticipation welled up inside her..

yoruichi stopped just above Soi's sex earning a groan of frustation from soifon..

impatient..aren't we Soifon? yoruichi said seductively... her hot breath was being felt by soifon just above her sex and it fucking makes her soo horny..

she was being tortured.. she knows what yoru wants., she wants her to beg...

but she won't give up easily won't she?

hmmm...ahhh please! yoruichi please! take me!

satisfied, yoruichi plunged her tounge inside soi's..earning a loud moan from soifon...

she licked, and sucked, and fucked soifon using her tounge... her right hand thumb was busi massaging soi's clit.. her free hand roam around soifon's body..

and soi can't take it anymore..

Hmm.. She bucked her hips wildly, her right hand entangled on yoruichi's hair..pushing her farther, farther inside...

making her tighter, and tighter...

Yoruichi fastened her pace upon feeling soifon's wall clamped around her tounge... she was waiting for her reward.. waiting for soi's juices to flow...

and there..it was.. Yorui..chi aaaahh..hmm..Ahhaaaaa.. don't sto..op..ha..ha

and here comes her reward.. like a geyser coming out from the depths of the low ground... yes, yes, soi was a squirter.. and yoruichi likes it very much...

Soi was panting hard.. her eyes not leaving yoruichi.. which was now in sitting position..licking her fingers clean of soi's..

and everytime soifon felt embarassed..even though they're doing this for weeks now..every fuckin time soi felt it was the first time... Soifon was gazing on yoruichi's body.. oh she's so perfect.. like a goddess that she was...

What's the matter soi? yoruichi asked seductively...

soi immediately finds the floor interesting...

everytime they made love.. it's only yoruichi who was taking and giving..

as soi doesn't want to take what doesn't belong to her...

she belonged to yoruichi..but yoruichi belonged to someone else..someone she knew she can't erase off of yoruichi's mind...

it was Soifon of the Fon Clan.. the former lover and previous 9th head, previous captain, and commander...

nothing.. soi lied.. they both know she was lying.. because everything's wrong from the very start...

Yoruichi crawled on soifon's side... sleeping her worries away..

soi remained awake..pulling yoruichi close to her protectively... stroking her purple locks as the moon shine brightly on them...

Soifon...shaolin whispered, please come back as soon as possible.. I dont know how much time was left for me.. i dont want to leave yoruichi alone...

Hahahahahahaha A maniacal laugh can be heard throughout hueco mundo...

Wakey Wakey my little bee..

The dark figure approached a tube container, filled with green liquid.. there's a body inside.. connected with wires..

time to visit soul society! hahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Yes, Yes the one Yoruichi f**ked wasn't Soifon :) wahahaha Don't kill me (she did look lke Soifon thought *winks)

This will be the start of something else :) hope you did liked it

This plot was set 40 years after the invasion of SternRitters.. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Review will ya? that's free.. not all things are free so yeah ^^ it will cheer me up too

**WONDERWEIRESSlWandererWonders**


End file.
